1. Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns a transport vehicle, in particular a transport vehicle for wind power installation rotor blades and/or pylon segments and a transport support structure for transport vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 03/057528 A1 discloses a transport vehicle for a rotor blade of a wind power installation. The transport vehicle has a tractor and a trailer. The tractor and the trailer are connected together by the rotor blade itself during transport. In that case the rotor blade is mounted rotatably both to the tractor and also to the trailer so as to permit rotation about the longitudinal axis of the rotor blade.
DE 20 2009 012 068 U1 discloses a transport vehicle for rotor blades, wherein the rotor blades are pivotable about a pivot axis.
As further state of the art, attention is directed to DE 199 38 017 A1, WO 2008/104185 A1 and WO 2004/041589 A1.